Sunshine
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: A collection of Season 7 episode tags and one shots. Densi.
1. Forgive and Forget

Tag to Season 7, Episode 2.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Kensi asked as Deeks climbed into bed beside her.

"Of course it is." He answered wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. Kensi couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled against her neck. She'd missed this, missed him.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered and felt Deeks stiffen behind her.

"For what?"

"For forgetting your mom was coming into town. For being suspicious and annoyed all day." When he'd spoken of his mother earlier she'd been genuinely surprised, shocked at herself for forgetting something so important. If roles had been reversed Deeks never would have forgotten. And although it was no excuse, everything with Callen had sufficiently distracted her and his mother's visit had completely slipped her mind.

"It's ok." His voice was small, and quiet, and it only served to make her feel worse.

"No it's not. This was super important and you never would have forgotten." Kensi took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm just glad you did forget."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I thought you had freaked out and were avoiding it. So I made up the plumbing thing because I didn't want to make you feel pressured or make things weird between us. Then today I realised that you really had forgotten but I didn't want to bring it up in front of Talia and all that weirdness." Talia certainly had made things interesting today, and Kensi would happily admit that she did not want something this important brought up in front of the DEA agent with a penchant for stirring the pot.

"I'm sorry I forgot, and I'm sorry you were worried." Kensi spoke softly before raising their joined hands to place a gentle kiss on the back of Deeks's hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you were worried all day too. And I'm sorry I ended up springing her on you. I just didn't know a better way to handle it after everything."

"As much as I would have preferred to have been dressed nicer and not smelling like woods after lying in the grass, I'm glad it happened this way. I only had seconds to stress out rather than hours or days." And Kensi knew she would have stressed about it. Worried about making a good impression and what it would mean for their relationship if his mother didn't like her. She would have torn her closet apart trying to find just the right outfit that sent the right message. Worried about saying just the right thing, worried about every second and gesture. Tonight she hadn't had the chance to worry and for a moment she feared she'd blown it all in the first 60 seconds. Thankfully, his mother had laughed off her dismissal of cooking and things had progressed positively for the rest of the night.

"First, you look amazing. You always do." He moved to place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and she smiled as he whispered "so beautiful" against her skin. "And second, you smell like sunshine."

"And gunpowder." She smiled.

"Two of my favourite things." His lips moved against the skin of her neck as he nuzzled against her.

"Do you think she liked me?" Kensi asked softly, terrified of the answer.

"She loved you. I love you."

Kensi turned to face Deeks and brushed his bangs off his forehead. "I love you too."

"Now come here, I haven't kissed you in two days, and that's just unacceptable." He smiled and her heart skipped. That smile did things to her.

"Completely unacceptable." Kensi smiled in return before taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Two days was far too long and totally and completely unacceptable.

* * *

I wrote this after seeing a lot of comments on social media regarding kensi's reaction to Deeks's mother. So many thought she didn't know his mother was visiting. But when I watched it the first time, and then again after reading those comments, I came to a completely different conclusion that was unchanged no matter how many times I watched it or what I was looking for. Kensi clearly knew his mother was coming. She just had forgotten. There was no anger, which you'd see if he hadn't told her, there was guilt instead. And if you listen closely to their whispered conversation before Mama Deeks appears Kensi is upset that she didn't have time to wash up and change before meeting Mama and Deeks reassures her with a very sweet "Baby you look great."

If you saw something different I'd urge you to watch it again.

Thanks and I hope you review.


	2. Forgive and Forget Part 2

Forgive and Forget Part 2 - Tag to Season 7, Episode 2

* * *

"So you really just forgot?" Deeks asked as he slipped his tshirt over his head.

"Huh?" Kensi was lacing her boots when he spoke and turned to look at him confused.

"About my mom coming."

"Oh. Well... Yeah. I mean, you mentioned it weeks ago but never said when exactly she was coming, just that she was. Then you didn't mention it again. And with everything with Callen I didn't think to ask." Kensi reached for her watch on the bedside table and went about finishing getting dressed.

"My bad. I should have told you straight after she called with the date, but yeah, the whole Callen thing happened." He honestly had meant to tell her. But like was want to do in their lives, other things got in the way.

"And like you said last night, I never mentioned it so you figured I was freaked." Kensi nodded. After their talk last night she understood the situation so much more. When she didn't know what was going on yesterday she had assumed it was something with the IA investigation. And although she still hopes he'll talk to her more about it, she knows that his lack of communication in regard to the investigation is his own need to protect her and his fear of what's to come.

"Well that and I chickened out. That's why I wasn't mad Kens. Couldn't be mad at you for being scared if I was too. The plumber thing didn't spark a memory?" He asked as he sat to pull on his boots.

"Nope. Didn't even suspect that it was a lie until yesterday." Kensi stood and looked at him, her hands on her hips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He smiled and she was momentarily distracted. That smile again.

"Why'd you say that thing last night when you introduced me to your mom?"

"What thing?" The confusion on his face was actually adorable.

"Those are words that just came out of my mouth." She answered in her best imitation of him.

"Oh." He finished with his boots and leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked nervous. "Well, you see, I've never actually introduced a girl to my mom before."

"Ever?" Kensi asked surprised.

"Nope. You're the first." He answered sheepishly.

"Wow." She knew Deeks was no lily white virgin so she just assumed that he'd been through the introductions before. Knowing now that she was the first made her heart swell. All in.

"Yeah." He stood, his face and his body the picture of awkward embarrassment.

With a smile Kensi walked around the bed to where Deeks stood at the foot. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I love you."

The smile that lit his face was breathtaking. And when his own arms wrapped around her to pull her closer in, Kensi was sure that she'd never meant those words more in her life.

"I love you too."

* * *

So, I hadn't intended to post this part necessarily but after the reaction that first part received I thought I'd better. Apparently there were a few questions I left unanswered. Hopefully this part helps to give a clearer picture of what I think was going on in that scene. Despite the interview Dani gave before the episode aired, I still feel the scenes weren't played out the way she described in the interview. I still feel that part 1 and now part 2 of this fic describes what I saw when I watched this episode.


	3. Proof is in the Pictures

Tag to Season 7 Episode 3 "Driving Miss Diaz"

* * *

Deeks dropped his phone in Kensi's lap before taking his place beside her. He'd just deposited the remains of their take out in the bin and was ready to relax with his girl for the rest of the night.

"What's this?"

"My phone." Deeks answered before taking a pull on his beer. He could practically hear Kensi rolling her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you giving it to me?" She refrained from a sarcastic reply and Deeks couldn't help but be impressed with her restraint.

"I want you to look at it."

Kensi raised one eyebrow but swiped across the screen and quickly input his code to bring the phone to life. Immediately the photo album with Catalina's modelling shots popped up. She rolled her eyes for the second time in this exchange and swiped through the same three pictures she'd seen this morning.

"Keep going." He prodded when she stopped on the third photo. Unsure what he was up to but willing to trust him, Kensi swiped again. This time the image of Catalina's profile popped up. It was clearly from an NCIS file. Kensi couldn't stop the smile as she realised that the pictures were part of the file Nell and Eric had put together. The next picture was page two, then three and so on until she got to the end of the file.

"And swipe again." Deeks spoke as she paused on the last page. The image that filled the screen surprised her. It was herself, asleep, in what was clearly Deeks's bed at his new place. It couldn't have been more than a couple of days old. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her bare shoulders were peaking out above the sheet.

Kensi looked up at Deeks in surprise and met his smiling eyes. He gestured to the phone and once again she swiped the screen eager to see what other pictures he had. The next one was from the last Saturday they spent on the beach. They'd sat in the sand, her back to his chest and he'd taken a selfie of them. They were smiling, laughing. They were clearly happy and the love was written all over their faces. She loved this photo and made a mental note to send it to herself later. Right now she had more browsing to do. So she swiped again and laughed at the next picture. It was the same day and the first attempt at a selfie, one where monty had decided to be part of the fun and had photo bombed them.

On and on she swiped. Pictures of them together. Pictures of her alone. A few of her in her bikini on the beach. She wanted to roll her eyes at those ones but couldn't bring herself to bother. Some from workouts, some from date nights, even a few with the team. She stopped when she came to a picture of them at the ice rink last Christmas. She'd never seen it before. He had a firm hold on her hand and was skating backwards, pulling her along. She knew it had been taken mere minutes after he'd kissed her and taken her breath away.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she ran her finger down the screen gently.

"Michelle took it and sent it to me."

Kensi smiled as she pressed a few icons and viewed the album in thumbnail view. Scrolling through she saw that every picture he had featured her. There were even the photos she'd sent him when she was in Afghanistan. Photos that went all the way back to the beginning of their partnership. His phone was full of her and them.

"She may be hot when made up and photoshopped, but you... You are perfection always." Deeks whispered in her ear and Kensi felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She hadn't really been all that annoyed with Deeks appreciation of the model. Catalina was beautiful and exotic, and Kensi realised those were two things she was often called. They had that in common. She smirked as she remembered Sam's comment about being 'married, not dead' and knew that guys would be guys. It didn't mean he loved her any less, or found Catalina more attractive. It was mere appreciation.

"I love you." Kensi whispered as she leaned up to brush her lips against her sweet boyfriend's all too kissable lips.

* * *

Ok, so hopefully this idea will be better received than the last. Lol.


	4. Burgers, Monty & Girl Talk

Tag to Season 7, Episode 4 "Command and Control"

* * *

"Damn"

"What?" Kensi asked glancing over at Deeks in the passenger seat as she turned the Audi on to his street.

"The wonder twins are right behind us."

"We did invite them." Kensi replied with a raised eyebrow curious of the reason for his attitude change.

"Yeah, but I was hoping for some time to smooch on you before they got here."

"You can smooch on me after they leave." She smiled at her adorable dork of a boyfriend as she pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine.

"I guess."

"Come here." Kensi smiled as she moved towards Deeks. He immediately leaned over the centre console and pressed his lips to Kensi's. Just as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss a tapping sounded on his window. Deeks turned to see the smiling face of Nell and a blushing Eric.

"Do you practice that, or does it just come natural?" Deeks asked as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"It's a gift." Nell smiled.

The unlikely group headed inside. Dinner was filled with laughter and friendly chatter. It did not escape Nell or Eric's notice that away from the confines of the mission style Office of Special Projects Deeks and Kensi had a very different dynamic. They seemed to effortlessly switch from partners to couple. From the carelessly slung arm around Kensi's shoulders from Deeks, to the casual way they touched each other, and the frequent brief kisses dropped to lips, cheeks, hands, shoulders, heads. If it was within reach, their lips brushed it gently. It was sweet and comfortable and full of love.

Nell couldn't help but smile at the picture they made, or the blush that permanently resided on Eric's face throughout dinner. After their burgers were finished, Monty came trotting up to the table and placed his head in Deeks's lap, obviously wanting his walk.

"Ok buddy. I'll take you. Tell Mommy not to eat my fries while I'm gone."

"Ha! Monty would never tell me any such thing!" Monty's head shifted between Deeks and Kensi in a comical understanding of who and what was being spoken about.

"He knows it's useless." Deeks grinned mischievously and offered an over exaggerated wink in his girlfriend's direction.

"He likes me better." Kensi countered and Nell tried unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh at the couple's antics.

"So do I." Deeks smiled before placing a quick kiss on Kensi's lips and attaching the lead to Monty's collar.

Spotting her chance to speak with Kensi alone, something she'd been dying to do since they arrived, Nell quickly spoke up. "Eric, why don't you go with Deeks."

"What?" Eric's face was the picture of bewildered confusion. While Deeks merely rolled his eyes.

"Come on Beale, clearly the ladies want to talk about us behind our backs."

"Ok. But isn't it weird? Us walking a dog together?" Eric's eyes shot between Deeks and Nell.

"You worried people will think we're gay, Beale? Please, you'd be lucky to have me. Isn't that right ladybird?"

"Go! Monty is practically doing the pee dance." Kensi laughed as she pointed at the door.

Once the door closed behind Deeks, Eric and Monty, the girls moved to the sofa. Kensi looked at Nell, waiting for her to begin speaking but when the redhead only sipped at her beer Kensi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Nell. Come on. Spill."

"Are you and Deeks living together?" Nell blurted out in a rush of words.

"What?" Kensi couldn't help but laugh slightly at the manner in which her friend asked a fairly simple question. Like she was announcing she'd found a bomb.

"Well, I figured when something that big happened you'd tell me. But then..."

"Then?" Kensi prompted when it was clear Nell wouldn't continue on her own.

"Well, I look around this place and I wonder. I mean, look around Kensi. See this place like a suspect's or a crime scene. Analyse it and tell me if you'd come to a different conclusion."

Kensi glanced around the living room. There were framed pictures of her and Deeks scattered around the walls and on the mantle above the fireplace. Her hoodie was draped over the back of the armchair, her jacket on the arm of the couch. Knick knacks that were clearly feminine littered the room. There was even a lipstick on the coffee table and a pair of high heels tucked underneath.

"Ok. You're right. It looks like I could be living here." Kensi conceded when her gaze evaluated the room and came to the same conclusion that Nell had.

"Kensi, you are imprinted on every inch of this place. I bet if I walked upstairs I'd find that half the things in the closet are yours and there's make up and tampons in the bathroom."

"You'd be close." Kensi wouldn't admit that she took up more than half the walk in closet. Or that she had two drawers in the dresser. The cabinet in the bathroom was full of make up, skin care and hair products. And the bottom drawer of the vanity unit did indeed contain a supply of feminine hygiene products.

"And what's the deal with this place? It's huge. I know I've never been to Deeks old place, but I doubt it was anything like this."

"No. It was a one bedroom, second floor walk up. When his lease came up he decided he wanted to move. We went to look at places together. I liked this one."

"So he picked it because you liked it." Nell raised her eyebrows at Kensi and the agent felt rather defensive at the comment.

"That wasn't the only reason. It has a backyard for Monty, and a garage." It was a weak argument but it was still true.

"Kensi. You still haven't answered the question."

"We're not living together... Yet."

"Yet?" Nell asked with a raised brow. It was an expression that the slight woman had perfected. And one that would make Hetty proud.

"Not officially anyway. But... I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me soon."

"Yeah?"

"Well. The size of this place was a dead giveaway. And insisting that I have a say. It has three bedrooms and he's turning the third into a den."

"I don't get it."

"We're always conscious of the fact that we spend so much time together and that we need to have time apart or things could go horribly wrong." Kensi explained. It was an issue that they'd been aware of since the beginning of their relationship.

"So if we were living together we'd need space to separate from each other. Like corners in a boxing ring. Seeing as he's making a second living room upstairs, I'd say that's a pretty big sign."

"Yeah. I'd agree with that. What's he done with it?" Nell pushed. She could tell that Kensi wanted to talk about this, wanted someone to unload her thoughts upon.

"He's a got a big bookcase that's only half full, and an empty media unit plus a big space for a sofa." Kensi's expression was far away, as she imagined the room upstairs in its current form and the way she'd imagined it would look once all of her possessions were filling the space.

"Sounds like he's waiting for your stuff to go in there."

"Yeah. I know." Kensi smiled shyly as she glanced at a photo on the mantle. A photo of the couple smiling and laughing as Monty ran around them.

"Does it freak you out?"

"No. Not at all. I thought it would, that it should, but it doesn't." Kensi smiled, her whole face alight with happiness. It was an expression that was more common than not these days, but Nell knew from Eric that it had not existed before Kensi met Deeks.

"I'm glad. I've never seen you so happy."

"I've never been this happy. Never felt like this either. Not even..." Kensi trailed off and her expression briefly flashed guilt before being replaced with happiness once again.

"Really? Not even with Jack?" Nell asked and watched with pleasure as her friend nodded her agreement. "Wow"

"Yeah. It's... Amazing." Kensi smiled with a far away look in her eye. Nell couldn't help but smile at the picture of happiness her friend made. After all the pain and suffering both Kensi and Deeks had been through, they deserved this peace and happiness. She was about to speak up again when the front door opened and Monty suddenly ran full ball into the room and straight to Kensi.

"Hey buddy, did you have a nice walk?" Kensi cooed at the scruffy dog.

"He was flirting with the Labrador down the street again." Deeks spoke as he entered the room followed by a laughing Eric, who claimed the vacant armchair as his own.

"The chocolate one?" Kensi asked as she shifted closer to Nell, to make room on the sofa for Deeks.

"Yup. He's got a thing for brunettes. Just like his dad." Deeks smirked mischievously as he plopped down beside Kensi on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "What are we watching?"

"Nothing yet. We were talking." Kensi snuggled back against Deeks and caught the small smile from Nell but ignored it.

The group settled on a rerun of a basketball game they'd missed and made themselves comfortable. It was half way through the second quarter when Kensi shifted. She swung her legs around to drape over Deeks' lap and cuddled up against him with her head on his chest and her arms around him.

Nell couldn't stop herself from watching as Deeks automatically moved to accommodate Kensi's change in position, his arms wrapping around her and dropping a gentle kiss on her head. His hand absentmindedly ran up and down her back and Nell could see Kensi was drifting off in his arms.

"I think we should head out." Nell whispered to the room. Deeks turned to look at her and Nell gestured to the sleeping agent in his arms. "Don't move, we'll let ourselves out. Thanks for dinner shaggy."

"Anytime, Velma." Deeks smiled as Nell lead Eric out of the house. It was with an ironic kind of nostalgia that he watched them. It wasn't all that long ago that he and Kensi were dancing around their feelings for each other, like Nell and Eric. Glancing down at the brunette asleep in his arms he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Holding her closer he relaxed, he'd catch the end of the game and then he'd try to wake her all the while knowing he'd end up carrying her up the stairs to their bed.

* * *

Sorry this is late. I'm an emotional writer, if I'm not in the right head space, I just can't write. And I wasn't in the right place to finish this until recently. Hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Off the Clock

Season 7, Episode 6

* * *

"I love you too... Sammy." Callen smirked as he and his partner approached the large double doors leading out of the Office of Special Projects.

"You think you're so funny. Comedy is not your thing G." Sam snarked as he pushed the doors open.

The two partners stopped in their tracks at the sight that greeted them. Right in front of their shocked eyes the junior members of their team were locked in an affectionate embrace. They couldn't help but watch the two, who stood against the black Audi. Kensi's back was against the vehicle, her boyfriend flush against her and between her legs, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply.

In comic synchronisation Callen and Sam's eyebrows rose as Deeks ground his hips into Kensi and a deep moan left her throat. Her hands were under his shirt, running up and down his back, before dropping to grip his ass and pull his hips into hers tighter.

Kensi's final action was the catalyst that broke Sam and Callen from their shocked stare. With a joint shake of their heads, the two senior agents found their voices.

"Boundaries!" They called in perfect unison and caused Kensi and Deeks to jump and pull their mouths apart roughly. The couple turned to the long time partners and they braced for the cheeky comment they just knew Deeks was going to aim their way. But were surprised when, as they headed to their respective cars, it was Kensi's voice that rang out across the parking lot.

"We're off the clock!"

* * *

I'm sure you've noticed that I skipped "Blame it on Rio". I hated that episode. Kensi was completely out of character for the season. And she was downright mean. I know some people think Deeks had "his cranky pants on" but just how happy would you be if the person you loved most in the world was cutting you down publicly, at work, to elevate herself in the eyes of someone she was flirting with? How would you feel if she threw every insecurity you had in your face and confirmed them? It wasn't funny banter, it was cruel. So I refuse to write for that. There is a very talented writer on here who covered this issue beautifully. I couldn't have done it better so I haven't even tried.

Saying that, if you decide to review this chapter (for which I'm always grateful and thankful) please don't reference "Blame it on Rio." I've explained how I feel about it and I think we can all agree to just let it go. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoyed this little piece of happy. ㈴2


	6. Mine

Season 7, Episode 7 "An Unlocked Mind"

* * *

His hands were still on her face, hers on his biceps, when they finally turned towards the screen and the disapproving face of their boss. Deeks's hands dropped from Kensi's face but slipped around her waist. They didn't break their embrace as they faced Hetty.

"Uh Hetty, we do normally have a rule about this but..." Deeks started but stopped when Hetty raised her hand on the screen.

"Save it Mr Deeks. I'm going to let it slide just this once. Considering the events of the day I think you've earned yourselves a slip up." Hetty spoke softly with a distinct sadness in her eyes. Her eyes that now shifted to focus on Kensi. "How are you, Miss Blye?"

"Uh, the drug is out of my system." Kensi spoke, her eyes looking to the screen but not meeting her bosses.

"That's very good news, but not what I asked."

"I'll be fine Hetty, I just want to go home."

"And you shall. Callen and Sam are on their way to the boat shed. They should join you shortly. Once they do, you are free to go. And since tomorrow is Friday, take a long weekend."

"Thank you, Hetty."

"No, thank you Miss Blye. Get some rest." Hetty's eyes shifted on the screen toward Deeks. "Mr Deeks, take care of her. I'll see you both on Monday."

The screen beeped in its familiar fashion before changing to show the embracing couple in the interrogation room. Deeks turned back to Kensi and smiled softly.

"I want to take you home."

"Soon."

"Sooner than we thought." Deeks smiled looking past Kensi to the door that just opened as Sam and Callen entered the boat shed. He reluctantly let Kensi go so she could turn to face the senior members of their team.

"Kens. How are you doing?" Sam asked as Kensi shifted to stand beside Deeks, shoulder to shoulder, taking the only small amount of comfort she could in front of their senior team members.

"I'll be fine, just really ready to go home." She couldn't express enough, how badly she wanted to go home.

"Go. We'll finish up here. See you guys Monday." Callen smiled and Kensi decided that today was a day that the rules went out the window. She reached her arm around Deeks waist and leaned into him. Without missing a beat, Deeks slipped his arm around her shoulders and started leading her out of the boat shed.

"Thanks guys." Deeks called and in mere moments they were in the car, Deeks driving them home. "You hungry?" He asked softly and reached for Kensi's hand when she shook her head in the negative. The rest of the drive he kept a firm hold on her hand, her own grip even tighter.

When Deeks pulled into the drive way of his house, Kensi waited for him to walk around the car and open the door for her. It was a chivalrous action she didn't usually allow or need, but tonight she needed and wanted her boyfriend to look after her. In the same fashion that they left the boat shed, they entered the house that now felt more like home then her apartment. Once inside the door Deeks turned to Kensi and took her face in his hands.

"What do you need?" He asked as he placed a brief and gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't really know. I need you. I need... I don't really know Deeks." Kensi sighed and placed her head against his chest. Deeks tightened his arms around her briefly before pulling away and taking her hand.

"Come on." He smiled and led her up the stairs and to the bedroom. He gently closed the door behind them and without letting go of her hand, stepped over to the dresser and pulled out an old, worn LAPD shirt. Leading them to the bed, Deeks turned to Kensi and finally let go of her hand. He cupped her face again, and kissed her softly but deeply. When he pulled away, Deeks removed Kensi's clothes with a gentleness and care that brought tears to her eyes, before slipping the LAPD shirt over her head. Kensi let Deeks usher her into the bed and under the covers. She watched as Deeks stripped, and slipped in beside her. When Deeks gathered her in his arms, she happily moved into his embrace. Revelling in the the warmth and strength of his arms surrounding her, his lips on her neck gentle and comforting she finally allowed herself to break. The events of the day had been terrifying and disturbing. From the moment they tried to drown her love in front of her, to the moment she woke up nearly naked in a bed and unable to move, Kensi had felt nothing but fear. She was thankful, so unbelievably thankful, that Deeks had found her when he did.

Kensi's body shook slightly as she finally let go and let the tears fall, the sobs following. Deeks arms tightened around her and she leant her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his neck.

"It's ok baby. I've got you." Deeks whispered as he laced the fingers of one hand through hers on his chest, the other running up and down the length of her back. Kensi's sobs lessened and her tears slowed in the comfort of his arms. This man, that she loved so much, who always seemed to know just what she needed and when. This man who always had her back. This man who was her whole life. Despite the epically shitty day, Kensi couldn't help but feel lucky. This man was hers.

* * *

sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can get at least one more up before the next episode. I love your reviews, so feel free to leave plenty ;) lol.

EDIT: I edited this chapter pretty soon after posting it. Straight after I posted I went to read a few fics and found someone had already written a similar scenario. I.e. Kensi and Deeks in the bath, Deeks comforting her. I couldn't believe it! Even though this was a complete coincidence, as I started writing this fic straight after the episode aired, I didn't want any issues so I performed a little re-write. I guess Deeks taking care of Kensi in that way is something a lot of us can imagine he would do. If you missed the original version and would like to read it, let me know and I'll send it to you in a DM. (That only works for signed reviewers, not anons.) thanks everyone.


	7. Midnight

Season 7, Episode 8 - The Long Goodbye, Version 1

* * *

The bed shifted and roused him from sleep. Monty hadn't stirred from his doggy bed by the bedroom door so he knew the body climbing into bed with him was Kensi before her distinctive intoxicating scent hit him. He stirred as her body moulded against his back as she practically lay on top of him.

"What time is it?" He asked in a voice croaky from sleep. Kensi's hand ran up and down his back, her lips dropping random soft kisses across his bare shoulders. He was a stomach sleeper most of the time, but always when he was alone.

"Just after midnight." She whispered in his ear before nipping his earlobe gently.

"How was girls night?" Deeks asked and finally turned his head toward her and opened his eyes.

"It was fine. Hamburgers and beers at the Inn." She replied casually, her focus on the expanse of his naked back, her hand running up and down its length. She could feel the muscles move when he propped himself up on his arms to see her more clearly.

"Wait. Ye Rustic Inn?" Deeks asked and Kensi smiled as she nodded once, awaiting the reaction she knew was coming. "Oh man. You went there without me?" He whined and she couldn't help but laugh lightly as she dropped an apologetic kiss on his shoulder for going to one of his favourite places without him.

"Where did you go with Callen?"

"No where, he ditched me at work." Deeks dropped his head back to the pillow and Kensi's hand stopped its gentle movements on his back.

"What? Why? What happened? He's still giving you a hard time?" She asked incredulously.

"Actually, It was better today. We got along. Even joked."

"But he still ditched you?" Kensi raised an eyebrow. She was beyond unhappy about this latest development. Teasing Deeks was an activity they all revelled in, but it was only fun when Deeks was playing too. Something Callen often ignored; his 'teasing' crossing the line into more dangerous territory.

"Baby steps." Deeks muttered. "What about you and Talia? How'd you guys get along tonight?"

Kensi allowed the subject change, knowing how Deeks felt about his long running issues with their solitary leader. It was definitely a sore point, one she wasn't going to push tonight. "Better. She's much easier to be around when she's not pawing at you."

"She just does that to get a rise out of you."

"I don't like it." Kensi clenched her jaw slightly in anger. She could play nice with Talia, even be friendly with her, but whenever Talia put her hands on Deeks it made Kensi want to bleed the DEA agent out...slowly.

"I don't either. Makes me incredibly uncomfortable."

"It does?" Kensi was surprised. She'd always thought he enjoyed the attention from the pretty DEA agent.

"Yes! I don't want anyone but you touching me. And you know how I feel about personal space at the best of times, she violates it all the time." Deeks answered passionately and Kensi could see he really was bothered by Talia's behaviour. His ardour wasn't for her benefit, this was clearly something that had been on his mind.

"Why have you never said anything?"

"And cop the epic ribbing I'd get from Sam and Callen? No thanks! I'd rather deal with Talia for a day then deal with a lifetime of crap about it from Sam and Callen."

"I'll talk to her about it. Tell her to cut it out." Kensi was determined that Talia had messed with her man for the last time.

"Nah, don't bother. She seems to have switched her attentions to Callen anyway. Let him deal with it." It was another obvious subject change, but again she'd let it happen. After all, it was a subject she was curious about too.

"Ok, that was weird right? How he reacted to it? I wonder if there's trouble between him and Joelle." Kensi hoped that Callen and Joelle weren't having trouble, he was calmer and quite frankly, easier to be around, since meeting Jo.

"Hmmm, I don't know. It's not like he talks to me about it."

"He could have tonight if he hadn't ditched you." Kensi said bitterly. Deeks might be able to let it all go. But she couldn't. Sometimes he was just too forgiving.

"I really don't mind baby. It's far better than having a door slammed in my face."

"Well, he's still got a long way to go. You've been with us for over 5 years, he shouldn't be hazing you like you're the new guy anymore." The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Just how far did Deeks have to go to prove himself to Callen? He'd put himself through hell many times for each other them, and yet for Callen it still wasn't enough. As she fumed, Kensi noticed Deeks smiling at her. "What?"

"I love you." Deeks spoke softly as he reached out to take her hand in his.

"I love you too."

"Come here." He pulled her towards him and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her ire at Callen's flippant treatment of him meant more to him then he could ever say. It had been far too long since he'd had someone in his life to stand up for him, to stand beside him. His partner, his love, not only had his back in the field against terrorists and general bad guys but in life and all things. And that knowledge filled him with a warmth he'd almost forgotten.

* * *

So, you probably saw the "version 1" at the title. I had two different ideas for this fic and couldn't decide which one to write so decided to write both. Hopefully the second will be up soon.

Also, I noticed that a few people asked me about the fic dealing with the "Blame it on Rio" disaster that I mentioned a couple of chapters ago. It was by a wonderful writer JerichoSteele. She wrote two versions. They're called "When Doves Cry" and "When Doves Cry Out". I loved them both, but "When Doves Cry Out" is my fave of the two. Check them out. But be warned, they're angsty.

hope to hear from you all.


	8. Armchair Conversations

Season 7, Episode 8 - The Long Goodbye, Version 2

* * *

The lights were on when Kensi pulled the Audi into Deeks's driveway, so she knew he was still awake. Monty greeted her at the front door with a wagging tail and a cold nose nudging at her legs. She patted his head affectionately and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting in the arm chair in the front room smiling at her happily.

"Hey baby." She moved toward him and he lowered his legs from the ottoman so she could drape herself across his lap. The tv played in the background, she didn't know what was airing, as she leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"Well hello to you too." Deeks drawled and Kensi was reminded of a long ago debate over the existence of that sexy drawl. "How was your girl's night?"

Kensi draped one arm around his shoulders, her hand moving to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. The other fiddled with the collar of his shirt, the pads of her fingers brushing the warm skin underneath.

"It was nice but it's good to be home." Kensi sighed as she dropped her head on Deeks's shoulder.

"Did you talk about the PSB? Come up with a solution?"

"Yes and no." Kensi answered exasperated. She couldn't believe that for a man so smart, Deeks seemed completely incapable of understanding that she didn't need a solution to the PSB, she just needed to vent. She needed to be able to bitch to her boyfriend about the woman who pissed her off daily. She didn't need saving.

"Baby, you know why I want to help you don't you?" Deeks's voice was small, quiet.

"I have a few ideas, but tell me anyway."

Deeks nudged Kensi so she'd sit up and look at him. What he had to say was important. More important than the damn PSB. It was an issue in their relationship that needed to be resolved.

"I love you. I want to make your life easier. I want to make you happy. When something is bothering you, I want to help you fix it. It's not because I think you need me to solve your problems, it's because I want to help you solve them." Deeks said softly, hoping that their history of bad communication was just that, history, and this moment would be another stepping stone in achieving that goal.

"You are a very sweet man." Kensi smiled running her hand down the side of his face. She had thought that Deeks had some Neanderthal need to solve the 'little woman's' problems like a big strong man. But it should have occurred to her that he really did just want to help. He wasn't like any other man she'd ever met. And that was a wonderful thing.

"I have my moments." He smiled that beautiful smile that made her heart skip and never failed to bring a smile to her own face.

"Yes you do. I love you too by the way. And for the record, it goes both ways. When something is bothering you, when you have a problem, I want to help. You're not alone anymore either baby, you can count on me."

The IA investigation came to mind immediately, and if Kensi were being honest, it never really left. She had no idea what they were hoping to find on Deeks, but had no doubt that eventually it would all come to light. Whatever it was, she knew that Deeks wasn't guilty of anything. She knows what kind of man he is, knows what he is capable of, and knows that the only thing that could ever make her beautiful boyfriend cross a line was a threat to someone else. He was a lover, a champion for the weak, he was not the bad guy. So no matter what fight may be ahead of them, Kensi knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would be by Deeks's side every step of the way. She just hoped he knew that.

Deeks leaned in with a soft smile and kissed her gently but deeply. With a smile of her own upon her lips, Kensi lost herself in the kiss and the moment. Internal Affairs could wait, tonight was about Kensi and Deeks.

* * *

i hope you all like this alternative version for The Long Goodbye. There won't be any for Defectors as obviously the most important Densi moment in that episode was the arrest, so I'll be focusing on Internal Affairs instead. I've got a couple of ideas for that one, so it'll be more than one chapter for that episode.

Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and favouriting this fic. I appreciate it and love hearing from you all. Hope to hear from you again.


	9. Casserole and Conversation

7x10 Internal Affairs - 1

* * *

Standing in the middle of her living room, being held tightly by her boyfriend's mother, Kensi allowed her mind to go blank and take the comfort that Roberta Deeks was giving. She closed her eyes and forgot, just for a moment, that the love of her life was behind bars, his life threatened. She squeezed Roberta tighter as she let the fear subside and the warmth of her motherly embrace to ease the ache in her chest. But the moment ended, and the two women pulled apart, the fear and worry returning to both their eyes.

Roberta reached up and placed a gentle hand on the side of Kensi's face.

"Come on, sit down, I'll heat you up some casserole. You need to eat Kensi."

"I'm not really hungry." Kensi tried to argue but could see that Roberta wasn't buying it, and her traitorous stomach chose that moment to groan and prove Mrs Deeks right. So with a sheepish smile, Kensi sat at the table and watched as Roberta moved around her small kitchen like she'd always been there. When they'd first met, Kensi had been terrified that Mama Deeks wouldn't like her, but they'd hit it off quickly and had even been texting each other on and off since then. She was so much like Deeks that Kensi couldn't help but love her immediately.

"Here you go sweetheart, eat up. You need your strength." Roberta smiled as she placed a plate in front of Kensi before sitting opposite her at the table.

"Thank you." Kensi smiled before tucking in, the smell of the casserole had well and truly awoken her appetite and she attacked the delicious meal with gusto. Mama Deeks was a great cook.

"So how many times has my son tried to tidy this place?" Roberta asked with a smirk as her eyes swept over the mess littering Kensi's apartment.

"Too many." Kensi mumbled around a mouthful of food. Roberta threw back her head and laughed heartily.

"I can imagine. He's a neat freak. He gets it from me. I've already tidied up the atrocious mess the police violating Martin's house left behind. I'm sorry to say they even went through your things sweetie."

"It's ok. I knew they would. That's not to say that I'm happy about the fact they went through my underwear drawer, but I know the drill." Kensi shrugged as she continued to dig into her bowl of casserole.

"Speaking of your underwear drawer. I tried to be respectful tidying up but I couldn't help but notice that you've practically moved in there sweetie, so why do you still have this place?" Roberta's voice held no judgement or criticism, just pure curiosity but despite the innocence of her tone, the comment still surprised Kensi.

"What?" She nearly choked on her mouthful of food and brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Why haven't you moved in officially? You're there most of the time, I thought most of your things were there. I was expecting to find this apartment empty, but clearly Martin's jokes about your hoarding aren't completely off base. So why haven't you two made it official?" And there it was. Kensi wanted to laugh at the sly hoarding joke Roberta managed to slip in. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree indeed.

"He hasn't asked me." Kensi answered truthfully. Her voice was smaller and softer than she would have liked, but it wasn't until that moment that she realised that he hadn't asked, and that it did in fact bother her. If only slightly.

"Hmmm." Roberta hummed in thought as Kensi cut her eyes to watch her.

"What?"

"Martin is a good man."

"The best." Kensi replied firmly and saw Roberta smile happily out of the corner of her eye. But there was also pride in that smile. A very similar pride to that which Kensi felt toward her scruffy love.

"But he doesn't know that. For all of his sarcasm and teasing, he's insecure. His father... He did a lot of damage. Not just physical damage. He drilled into Marty that he was nothing, that he wasn't good enough, and despite my best efforts, it stuck. He hides behind the jokes, but in many ways, he's still my beautiful but terrified little boy." Tears filled Roberta's eyes for the second time since arriving at Kensi's apartment while Kensi found herself fighting back tears. She could only imagine 10 year old Deeks, and the image nearly broke her.

"He doesn't talk about it. I know Brandel was a monster, and I know what Marty did to him, but other than that... He keeps it to himself." Kensi put her spoon down gently. The turn in conversation having banished her appetite.

"He's barely talked about it since it happened. It's his way of coping. He's not shutting you out of it, he just doesn't want that horror to touch you."

Kensi nodded knowingly. This was a topic she knew her boyfriend didn't want to discuss, and that was more than ok. This wasn't a secret. This was another Siderov, another Afghanistan. "I know. If he wants to talk about it, I'll always be here to listen, but it's ok if he doesn't."

"You're a good girl. But I know my son, he's terrified of losing you. He won't ask you to move in, he'll wait for you to bring it up. So bring it up, Kensi." Roberta reached across the table and gripped Kensi's hand tightly, imploringly.

"I will. Once I get him out of this mess, we'll talk about it." Kensi promised and Roberta smiled happily. As horrible as all of this was, and as much as Kensi wished Deeks wasn't going through this mess, she was glad that she was getting some one on one time with Roberta. She felt accepted by the mama Deeks and that meant more to her than she'd ever be able to say.

"And what about babies and marriage?" Straight to the point, these Deeks's were.

"What about it?"

"When are you two going to get married and give me beautiful but deadly grandchildren?"

Kensi couldn't help but smile. It was close, but not quite there. "Ninja assassins."

"What?"

"That's what Deeks calls our future children. Ninja assassins." Kensi smiled at Roberta and tried to ignore the hope shining in her eyes.

"So you have talked about it?"

"Not seriously. Always jokingly. But..." Kensi hesitated. This had always been a sensitive subject between Deeks and herself, but there was something about Roberta that had her opening up and being honest in a way she'd only ever been with Deeks. "I want it. I never did. I really didn't think I'd ever want kids, but then I met Marty and fell in love with him. Now I want that. But I only want it with him."

"So I will get grandchildren?"

"Eventually. We're not there yet, but it would almost be a crime not to give that man kids. He's so good with them. He amazes me actually." Remembering every time they'd interacted with children and the way Deeks had always been able to naturally connect with them, put them at ease even in the most frightening of situations and always make them laugh, brought a smile to Kensi's face. Her boyfriend was a man of many talents, but the one that made her heart swell the most, was his connection with children. He would be an amazing father. And she wanted to be the woman who made him one.

"He's always been that way. So determined to be the opposite of his father. What he doesn't realise is that he always has been. It's not in his nature to hurt, he's a protector." Roberta smiled with pride and Kensi nodded her agreement.

"Yes he is. No matter what it costs him, he always protects the innocent." As the words left her mouth Kensi couldn't help but remember all the times she'd witnessed Deeks put his life on the line, go through hell, in the name of protecting another. The countless times he'd saved her life. But mostly, the look on Tiffany's face as she recounted her story. The details were simple but brutal. A lost 17 year old girl, selling herself on the streets and caught in a corrupt web of lies between three dirty cops. And then there was Deeks. A beautiful, kind and compassionate man who could not walk away and allow that girl to be killed at the hand of an evil man.

Kensi had started to suspect that things were not as simple as they'd all like them to be as she sat in the boat shed and listened to the girl's story. But now, with his mother, as they both simply stated the gods honest truth of Marty Deeks' character all the pieces fit and she knew. Deeks had shot and killed Boyle. Once again Deeks had put his life and his future on the line to protect an innocent. Kensi smiled softly, she loved that man more than anything in the world, and she'd fight for him always. It didn't matter what he'd done, what mattered is why he'd done it. And Deeks shot Boyle for all the right reasons.

* * *

So this is just the first in a total of three fics from Internal Affairs. Thank you to all that reviewed. Hope to hear from you all again. I love reviews. ㈴2


	10. Merry Christmas, baby

Season 7, Episode 11 - "Cancel Christmas"

* * *

It was 11:50pm on Christmas Day and Deeks and Kensi were lying in bed. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm slung over his chest, holding his hand. The smooth motion of his other hand running gently up and down the length of her back soothed her like nothing ever had before. But as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, Kensi forced herself to pull away from Deeks's warm embrace. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked with concern as he stared up at his girlfriend.

"Nothing, baby. It's just that it's nearly midnight and I want to give you your last Christmas present before it's no longer Christmas." Kensi smiled, reaching out to run her fingers down his cheek gently.

"Another present? What more could you possibly give me?" Deeks asked with a leer, his eyes dragging up and down the length of her body, remembering in vivid detail the image she'd made as she stood before him in a sexy Mrs Claus outfit an hour earlier. That had been part two of his gift. He'd granted her wish too, and had donned a pair of red satin boxer shorts, a Santa coat hanging loosely off his shoulders and a crooked Santa hat on his head. Early that morning, before they'd headed off to Sam's for lunch, they'd exchanged their family friendly gifts. For Kensi's gift, Deeks had organised a trip to the cabin in mammoth for New Years. While Kensi had given Deeks two tickets to a Broadway show that was playing in LA - "If/Then". Deeks had been over the moon that not only was he getting to see a show he'd been dying to see, but his ladybird was going with him. But there was still one more thing Kensi wanted to give him.

"Stop. Focus." Kensi smiled and tilted Deeks's head up to look her in the face with two fingers under his chin.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ok. So it's not something I can wrap. But it's important." Kensi was nervous, she knew she needed to talk to him about this. Knew it was important. Especially after her talk with Roberta during the whole IA mess. And figured there was no better time than Christmas. After all, she was 99.9% sure it was something that would make Deeks very happy.

"What? You're killing me here, Kens." Deeks took her hand and interlocked their fingers. With a deep breath, Kensi cupped Deeks's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know there are things you want, things that are important to you, that have always been difficult for me. Marriage, kids."

Deeks opened his mouth to interrupt, but Kensi stopped him with a soft kiss.

"I want you to know that I love you. And one day, in the future, I'd love to marry you." Kensi smiled nervously while awaiting his reaction. Deeks made no secret of the fact that marriage and kids were important to him, that he wanted to be a husband and a father. Suddenly Kensi found herself fearing that he didn't want those things with her. But as she watched the joy light up his expressive blue eyes she breathed a sigh of relief. However as quickly as the joy appeared it disappeared, to be replaced with doubt.

"Really?" Deeks's voice was small, the hope carefully hidden but still detectable to Kensi's knowing ear. She smiled brightly, her fingers caressing his cheeks gently. Roberta's words came rushing back to her. Her man, he's the best, but he's insecure.

"Absolutely. When the time is right, I would be honoured to marry you. To have little ninja assassins with you."

"You mean that?" Their was still a sliver of doubt in his eyes, but his smile was bright and Kensi was determined to remove all doubt. Climbing into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his.

"With all my heart. I love you so much, baby." Kensi whispered before placing a deep kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Deeks moaned in between kisses. Deeks lay back on the bed, pulling Kensi with him. Before the kisses could become more heated, and words would soon fail him, Deeks pulled his mouth from Kensi's and moaned. "Best Christmas ever."

Kensi's giggle was cut off by Deeks's lips on her neck. Best Christmas ever!

* * *

Ok, so I know I promised more for the IA investigation. And believe me there is more. But seeing as it's Christmas, I wanted to post this now. I have another Christmas one too that I'm hoping to have up real soon. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming. :-)


	11. Christmas bonding

7x11 Cancel Christmas - 2

* * *

It was 4:30pm on Christmas Eve when Roberta Deeks let herself in to her son's house with a call of his name. She wasn't at all surprised to see Kensi with him. She'd waited as long as she could stand to make the drive in, since it was their anniversary. But it was Christmas and her son was in love with a wonderful girl, and he wasn't in jail, so she was excited. It had been a hell of a year.

She had pulled Martin in for a strong hug; he always gave such great hugs, before turning to the strong federal agent and pulling her into a similar embrace. They hadn't had much time together, but Roberta adored her already. With a kiss on her cheek she finally let the girl go and looped one arm through Martin's and one through Kensi's to walk into the kitchen.

"Now, I know we're having Christmas dinner with your friends, which I'm very much looking forward to meeting. But we can't go empty handed. So we're making Christmas cookies. Martin, can you please get my bag and the groceries out of the car for me." It wasn't a question and her son knew well, so quickly darted out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want me in the kitchen with you?" Kensi asked with apprehension and Roberta fought the urge to laugh. Kensi's adventures in the culinary arts had proven to be a humorous topic of conversation during their first meeting.

"Yes. I'll be here, I won't let anything go wrong." Roberta smiled placing a loving hand over Kensi's. She didn't know the details, but recognised the signs, to know that Kensi hadn't had an easy, simple childhood. Kensi and Martin were similar in that way, and Roberta though that was probably one of the reasons they worked so well as a couple. They understood each other on so many levels.

"Besides, this is a Deeks family tradition. And you're family, so you're not getting out of it."

Roberta chose to ignore the tears in Kensi's eyes. She may not know the young girl well, but she knew her well enough to know that drawing attention to them was the last thing Kensi wanted. Instead Roberta busied herself in the kitchen pulling out all the equipment she'd need. Martin entered moments later and Roberta found herself fascinated with the silent exchange between her son and Kensi. At the sight of her watery eyes Martin raised one eyebrow in question, Kensi smiled and shook her head slightly and with a quick, subtle squeeze of her hand Martin went about unpacking the groceries.

Later, the cookies were in the oven and Roberta sat with Kensi enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while Martin walked his scruffy but loveable pooch. She looked around the house and noticed even more signs of Kensi. She hadn't stopped thinking about the conversation they'd had while Martin had been locked up in that horrible cell.

"Have you moved in officially yet?" Roberta asked gently.

"Not yet. I haven't talked to him about it yet either." Kensi replied calmly, no sign of irritation or that she was uncomfortable in anyway. So Roberta pressed on.

"Why not?"

"Well, although I spend far more time here than I do at my place, I think it's important that I keep my apartment. We spend so much time together. Work, home, dates. We're together 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. And sometimes that becomes a bit much. Don't get me wrong, I love Deeks so much, and I love being with him..."

"But everyone needs time to themselves." Roberta chimed in with a knowing nod. Most couples get that time away when they go to work, but Kensi and Martin spent all day at work together in a professional capacity then had to transition into a couple at night. At times, she imagined, that could be quite taxing.

"Exactly. Just last week, we were annoying each other and I just knew that if we didn't get a break we'd start fighting. So after work, I went back to my place for the night. It was just what we needed. And it was so nice coming home the next night." Kensi smiled as she sipped her cocoa and Roberta couldn't help but watch her. She knew the smile was on her face, but she couldn't help it. She really did love this girl. "What?" Kensi asked suspiciously and Roberta nearly laughed out load.

"I just like that this is home to you. I like how strong you are. And I love how much you love my son." Roberta wanted to take Kensi into her arms, but settled for a gentle pat on her hand.

"I do. I really do."

"I know that sweetheart."

"I do want to talk to him about something else though, and soon."

"Oh?" Now she was intrigued. Kensi was staring at her mug and fidgeting with her fingers. Whatever it was, it was important. And Roberta was dying to know.

"I used to be so skittish. I'd balk at the idea of marriage and kids. I haven't had much luck with family. But yesterday at work, Marty mentioned something about marriage and he stumbled all over himself trying to get out of it because he was scared of how I'd react. I don't want him to be scared of talking about our future together. I want to talk about it. Just because we're not ready for it yet, doesn't mean we can't talk about it." The look on Kensi's face could only be described as anguished. It was clear this was something that upset her greatly. She had so much love for Martin. They'd have that future together, Roberta was sure of it.

"I think telling him that is a great idea. It would make him so happy. What a wonderful Christmas gift." Roberta smiled and the oven beeped. The cookies were ready and Christmas celebrations were starting. The conversation between Kensi and Martin would happen, but for now, it was time to celebrate.

((((((())))))))

Christmas morning in the Deeks household was warm and happy. Marty Deeks had never had a happy family Christmas before, and just as he'd always hoped, it was wonderful. His mother had insisted on making breakfast. A breakfast as grand as the Christmas dinner she wouldn't be cooking this year. So when it was time to get ready for the day, it came as no surprise to Deeks to come downstairs and find the love of his life still sitting at the dining table engrossed in her breakfast. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her blissfully devouring her massive plate.

"You do remember that we're going to be having a huge Christmas dinner in a matter of hours right?" He joked with a smile as he chuckled lightly. Kensi rolled her eyes and it only made him laugh harder. "We still have to pick up your mom, Kensi."

Kensi looked longingly between her plate and the clock on the wall and Deeks took pity on his girlfriend.

"I'll go get her. You finish your feast and get ready. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you baby, I love you." Kensi mumbled around a mouthful of food and Deeks laughed as he head out the door. The drive to Julia's house was familiar now. He'd spent many dinners there over the years. Even before he and Kensi decided to be brave. He really liked the woman he hoped to one day call his mother in law.

Julia had been surprised to see Marty on his own but had greeted him with a loving hug and a kiss to his cheek. He took the gift bags she carried and walked her to the car. They had a fifteen minute drive back to his house and Deeks planned on using it wisely.

"So, I'm actually glad Kensi couldn't come with me today, I was hoping for a chance to talk to you on our own but figured it wouldn't happen for a while." Deeks spoke nervously as he wrung his hands on the steering wheel.

"Is everything ok Marty? Are you and Kensi OK?" Julia asked with worry as she turned in her seat to face him.

"No no, everything is fine. It's just... At some point in the future, not any time soon believe me, but at some point... I want to ask Kensi to marry me."

"Why do you sound guilty about that, Marty?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I don't mean to." Deeks laughed nervously before continuing. "It's just... I can't talk to her dad. And I know that if it were possible, it would mean a lot to Kensi if I did. So I'm coming to you."

"Are you asking for permission to marry my daughter some day, Marty?" Julia's voice was soft but gave nothing away and Deeks swallowed heavily as he nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Marty, could you pull over for a second please?" Julia asked and Deeks could feel the sweat start on his forehead. There was very little traffic, so he pulled over quickly and turned off the car. He sighed as he stared out the front window. "Marty? Please look at me?" Julia asked gently and reached for his hand. Deeks turned towards her and Julia felt genuinely horrendous for the doubt and sadness she could see in his eyes.

"Marty, you are a wonderful man. My daughter loves you so much. I can see it every time she looks at you, every time she speaks of you. I saw it long before you two finally got your act together." Julia smiled and Deeks chuckled lightly, casting his eyes down briefly before looking back up at Julia. "And I have always been able to see how much you love her. It's in everything you do and everything you say. It's in all you are. And it always has been. You are a good man, and you are good for Kensi. Some day, I would be honoured to have you as my son in law. So would Donald." There were tears in both their eyes as Julia finished. She smiled gently at Deeks before leaning across the console to hug him gently. Deeks sighed with relief as he squeezed her back.

When they pulled apart they both laughed lightly to ease the emotion in the car and Julia patted his hand gently again.

"We better get back, or Kensi will think I ran away with you." Deeks joked as he pulled the car back on to the road. Julia regarded him quietly for the last five minutes of the drive. He really was such a sweet, caring man. But she could see the deep routed pain in his eyes. Marty Deeks had clearly had a rough life, but now had a chance at happiness and love with her daughter. Her daughter who loved him just as fiercely as he loved her. They both deserved to have a long and happy life together, and they'd have that future together, Julia was sure of it.

((((((-)))))))

Kensi spotted Deeks from across the crowded room. They'd been having a great day with Sam and his family. Her mother and Roberta were getting on really well, maybe even a little too well. Kensi suspected they were conspiring with their heads together like that. A wedding and grandchildren were probably being planned but Kensi didn't care. Instead her focus was on her man. He was holding up the wall across the room, just watching the fun happening around him. There was a look on his face she couldn't quite decipher, and it scared her. Kensi thought she knew every expression by now. So making her way around the hustle and bustle of the Hanna home on Christmas Day, Kensi slipped her arm around Deeks's waist as she stepped up beside him.

"Hey baby." She smiled as he turned towards her, and wrapped her other arm around him.

"Hey there. Having a good time?" Deeks tangled one hand in her hair at the back of her neck and cupped her face with the other.

"I was just about to ask you that. Why are you standing over here all by yourself?"

Deeks lowered his gaze to the floor between them for a moment before looking up at Kensi again. He dropped his hands, and Kensi dropped hers, as a serious expression came over his face.

"I was just thinking about how close I came to losing all this." He whispered and Kensi grabbed his hand to pull him further away from the party.

"You were never going to lose us, never going to lose me, I would have got you out of there no matter what. I would have never let you get hurt, baby." Kensi said fiercely and stepped closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck. Deeks immediately engulfed her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Deeks whispered, tears were pooling in his eyes but Kensi knew he'd never let them fall.

"I love you too." She whispered back and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Thank you for forgiving me." His voice cracked and Kensi's heart broke.

"Oh baby. There's nothing to forgive."

"But I lied to you." He was barely holding it together and it was killing Kensi to see him in so much pain. Filled with doubt and fear. She never wanted him to feel this. Never.

"No you didn't." She whispered as she brushed the hair off his forehead and looked deep into his eyes. "You told me baby. In the car, while we sat outside that Russian spa, you told me all about Boyle. You think I haven't learned by now how to read you? My man who never says what he means." She smiled trying to bring light to this heavy conversation.

"You knew even then?" Deeks asked with disbelief.

"I had an inkling. I didn't know for sure until I met Tiffany. There's no version of you that would have walked away and let him hurt her." Her fingers trailed down his cheek and across his nose. The bruises and cuts had healed, but she still remembered the sight of them as she clung to him on the dock. The evidence that an evil man had touched him again. And she hadn't been able to stop it.

"I couldn't." He choked.

"I know baby. It's one of the many reasons I love you." Kensi leaned in and kissed him gently. She hoped he felt everything she couldn't say right now as her lips pressed against his; that she loved him, she trusted him and believed in him. She forgave him despite the fact that she felt he hadn't done anything wrong. And that no matter what, she would always stand by his side. He wouldn't lose her. Not today, not tomorrow, never.

"I love you too." Deeks whispered against her lips before taking them in a kiss far deeper than anything they'd ever shared in front of others. But right now, neither of them cared about the other people in the room. All that existed, was each other.

Across the room Julia Feldman and Roberta Deeks stood shoulder to shoulder watching as their two children laughed and kissed and just exuded happiness and love.

"I'm glad I booked a hotel room for tonight. I do not want to be the reason those two are kept apart tonight." Roberta laughed. She and Julia had hit it off right away. They both recognised the love they had for their children in each other, and for each of them that was enough to strike up an instant friendship. They'd chatted and schemed all day about a future they were both determined to ensure Marty and Kensi would get to have together. They daydreamed together about grandchildren, and laughed about a wedding they'd both already mentally planned. Phone numbers were exchanged and plans were made. A family was forming. The Blyes and the Deeks.

"I give it six months before they're calling us to tell us they're pregnant." Roberta smiled as she turned to Julia.

"Either that or they'll tell us they've eloped. We're never going to get a wedding out of them." Julia nudged Roberta as the two turned toward the kitchen.

"That's ok. As long as we get the kids." Roberta laughed as she refilled their wine glasses. Julia glanced over her shoulder again at her daughter and the love of her life. Kensi's head was on Marty's shoulder, her face turned toward his neck and her eyes closed. Marty was holding her close, his cheek resting atop Kensi's hair. They looked so happy, so content and so deeply in love.

"Six months? Yeah. I think you might be right."

* * *

So that is my last take on the Christmas episode. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all review.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this week. Hope to hear from you all again.


	12. Beachside Confessions

7x10 Internal Affairs -2

* * *

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks's neck as tight as she dared, but it still wasn't enough. Wasn't close enough. She'd been so scared these past few days, and finding out that Steadman had Deeks had Kensi frantic. The minute she could, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Leaning back enough to look at his face, but keeping their bodies tight together, Kensi ran her eyes over him to inspect the damage that bastard had done.

"Are you ok? Tell me everywhere he hit you!" Kensi practically demanded as she gently brushed Deeks's hair off his face and took note of the nasty cut across his nose, the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine, baby. I'll heal." Deeks tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure? Should we go to the hospital? Maybe we should go to the hospital." Kensi rushed before Deeks placed a deep kiss on her lips. She kissed him back fiercely, her hands tangling in his hair, and seeking him out again when he pulled away.

"What about the boundaries?"

"I don't care." Kensi pulled his face back to hers so she could kiss him deeply again. The kiss, although passionate, was full of fear and longing. The past few days had been more than rough on them both and this deep kiss was the best they could do to reassure each other in public. Finally they pulled apart and Kensi buried her face in Deeks's neck. She had come to a rather confronting conclusion during this mess. Through every horrible experience she'd ever been through, she had never been more terrified in her life. The fear of losing Deeks was far greater than anything else. Once it would have been too much, and caused her to pull away, to distance herself from any chance of pain. But now... Now she just wanted to pull him closer, hold him as close as possible. Kensi wanted to shield him from the world that had caused them both so much pain. Yet another evil man had gotten his hands on her beautiful man, and there had been nothing she could do to stop it. Facing down with Steadman, she'd wanted to kill him. Had actually hoped he'd make a move and give her a reason. There had been plenty of times Kensi had faced evil people, had even thought about how much better the world would be without them in it, but never before had she wanted to hurt someone as badly as she wanted to hurt Steadman.

Reluctantly, Deeks and Kensi pulled apart and joined their friends and coworkers, they made plans and went their separate ways. Deeks stopped off at OSP, then his house to see his mother before joining the team at the bar. Kensi was practically glued to his side all night. She sat tight beside him in the booth, one hand resting on his thigh the whole time, as he kept one arm around her. He tried to be interested in the conversations around him, but he was clearly distracted. Kensi kept shooting worried glances his way. It had been an awfully long few days, and it was clearly time to go home. So with a quick apology and goodbye to the team, Kensi and Deeks excused themselves and headed home. But half way Deeks asked Kensi to pull off the road and head to the beach. Confused, but willing to go along, Kensi drove them to the beach, they parked and she followed Deeks as he moved down to the sand.

"Are you ok, baby?" Kensi asked as she sat beside him. He stared at the waves for a moment before turning to her.

"I need to tell you something." The moonlight bounced off his eyes and the fear, the doubt, the worry were all so blatantly present they overwhelmed the sky blue of his eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Deeks." Kensi whispered as she reached out to brush the hair off his forehead. He stared at her intently, the words on the tip of his tongue, and she waited with a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before dropping his head and looking out to the ocean again. He was shutting down. And Kensi released the breath, dropped her head too and prepared to let this moment pass without any revelations from the shaggy surfer she loved so damn much. But Deeks surprised her when he turned towards her again.

"There's something about my past I never told you." Deeks spoke softly and paused to gain courage to continue. Kensi waited for him, prepared to give him all the time in the world. But the words that came out of his mouth, however important they turned out to be, were not the ones he'd brought her here to confess. "When I was a kid, after I shot my dad. I went to juvi. They locked me up Kens." Deeks choked on the words and Kensi immediately wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if this wasn't what he originally wanted to tell her. This was clearly a part of him he'd never let anyone else see. That was more than enough.

"What? How could they do that? You were protecting your mom!" Kensi's indignation rang loud as she she pulled away from Deeks to look into his sorrowful face.

"Mom had never pressed charges, had never made a complaint or gone to the hospital. She'd kept everything he'd done a secret, locked up in that god awful house. So he lied, he said that he wasn't doing anything to mom. That I was the one who hurt her, not him. He told them I was crazy and that they couldn't control me."

"What? What did your mom say?" Kensi was in shock. She knew that the justice system failed far more often then it should, but still couldn't believe that the system had allowed this to happen to the man she loved. But more than that, she couldn't help but be in awe of him. This amazing man had been through so much pain and suffering and still he was compassionate and kind. He was still the protector of the innocent. But then maybe... It was all the pain and all the injustice he had suffered that pushed him to fight for others.

"Of course she told them he was lying. But he was charismatic when he wanted to be and he had a good lawyer. They played it that she was lying to protect me. So they locked me up." The tears in his eyes, and tightness of his voice, broke Kensi's heart.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I just can't believe how badly they screwed up. But how did your dad end up in jail then?"

"It was months later, he was drink driving, crashed his car and nearly killed a lady. The bastard never did time for what he did to us." Finally a tear escaped, and Deeks angrily swiped it away. Kensi moved into his lap and pulled him into her arms.

"I hate that that happened to you." Kensi whispered as she held him tightly. His arms were strong around her, his face buried in her neck. It hadn't been the story he'd intended to tell her, but it turned out it was the story he'd needed to tell her. No one but himself and his mom knew about that horrible time in their lives, and sharing it with Kensi had taken some of the weight off his shoulders. He wasn't ready to tell her about Boyle, but he would be. One day, and soon. Kensi was sure of it. She had faith in him, she always had, and she knew him better than anyone. She knew his motives, she knew his mind, and she knew his heart.

* * *

That was my last take on the IA episode. Hope you all like it. Leave me some love and let me know.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And hello to all my new followers.


	13. Baby Talk

7x19 The Seventh Child.

* * *

It was late. Probably too late to still be awake considering they had work tomorrow, but they'd had an amazing night and lying blissfully happy in his arms was more important then sleep. Kensi turned her head to place a gentle kiss on his naked chest and smiled when his arms tightened around her.

"I want to have a baby with you." The words slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't intended to say them. She'd made it perfectly clear how she felt today. But she'd opened her mouth to tell him she loved him and that's what came out.

"I want to have a baby with you." He answered without wavering. She could hear confidence and truth in his voice. Could hear that his heart didn't so much as stutter under her ear. Her words hadn't shocked him, hadn't upset him.

"You do?" She questioned. It wasn't that she believed he'd suddenly had a change of heart after years of proclamations regarding his love of children and his deep desire to be a father. But rather that she was confused as to why he was so hesitant now.

"Of course I do. Since we met all I ever wanted is you and us and our family. You know that." Deeks whispered with cPonviction. Kensi shifted to sit up, and Deeks immediately mirrored her.

"Then talk to me baby. Tell me what's wrong." Kensi cupped his cheek in her hand and looked into his eyes. She knew there was more to this. That there was something much deeper. Their communication had gotten so much better but there were still times when they both needed prompting to open up.

"I don't want to lose you." He choked out and her heart broke to see the pain swimming in his eyes, the fear.

"You will never lose me." Kensi replied vehemently. She was determined to spend the rest of her life with this man, and that that life would be long. Very long.

"You don't know that. You can't promise me that. And I can't do it without you." Deeks shook his head as he spoke, tears filling his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Are you afraid something will happen to me? Because I'm healthy, baby. The chances of any complications are slim. But I'll have the baby in the hospital, not at home, if it'll make you feel better." She wouldn't do anything in regard to their children, and both her safety and the baby's, without Deeks approval. It was his child too. So if he was this frightened of complications, she would happily give birth in a hospital rather than in their home.

"Its not that. Well... Not just that."

"Talk to me." Kensi pleaded. Deeks needed to get this out and she needed to hear it.

"What if I walk into work one day and you're gone again? What if they take you away from me?" Deeks's voice was smaller than she'd ever heard it. She was surprised, to say the least. Kensi didn't realise that this was a pain he was still holding.

"What?"

"When we finally took a step, when we finally... You were gone. They sent you to Afghanistan and I nearly lost you." The pain in Deeks's voice was almost overwhelming, so Kensi took his hand in hers and squeezed it, offering her strength to help him continue. "Then we find our way back to each other and the IA investigation happened, and I thought I was losing you all over again. And then, then we decide to move in together and your ex shows up. And I know he wasn't a threat or anything like that but it just seems like every time something good happens with us, something bad is waiting right around the corner. So what horrible thing is going to happen when the best thing that could ever happen to us - a baby - comes along?" He stopped to take a breath, to compose himself, before whispering. "I can't lose you Kensi, I won't."

And there it was. She understood now. His fear. He was terrified that she would chose the job over him and their family. Terrified that he'd be left alone to explain to their children, to raise their children. Terrified that if it ever came down to it, that she would chose the job over their family. She wanted to reassure him, was happy to do so, because choosing NCIS wasn't something she was prepared to do, no matter how much she loved her job and her country. Deeks and their family would always come first. Always.

"Look at me, baby." Kensi asked as she climbed into his lap and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You are not going to lose me. We survived all those things and we can survive anything this world throws at us. I'm sure of it. I'm sure of you and us. We're good, remember? No one is going tear us apart."

"But what if..." Deeks started just to have Kensi cut him off with a quick, hard kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked at him with a fierceness in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"If they try to take me away from you, from our child... I will quit." Kensi's voice was strong and full of conviction. She meant it. Every word. And she needed him to understand that.

"What?" Deeks asked with wide eyes.

"They can't force me to do anything. And I will not do anything that will take me away from our family. Whether it's for weeks, months or... worse. I will always chose us." She watched Deeks eyes fill with awe and love as she spoke and tangled her hands in his hair.

"I love you. So much." He whispered with a voice choked by tears and emotion. There were many times in their relationship when he made her feel loved, but in this moment, she felt more loved and cherished then she ever had before.

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." She didn't say the words as much as she should, but she meant it, and she wanted him to know and to feel as loved as she did. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, and she willing moved with him to be pressed even closer to his chest.

"I want to have a baby with you." Deeks whispered as a smile pulled at his lips and his eyes lit up with happiness. Kensi smiled in return and rested her forehead against his.

"Me too."

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. I only write when I feel inspired to do so. If there's no story in my head, I just can't force one. And for a while there I was trying to force a chapter for every episode. But it didn't work. So I waited for inspiration to strike. And finally it has. However now I'm not going to worry about posting in order, I'm just going to post as the stories come to me.

I open you're all still with me. Please review.


	14. Shrine

7x20 "Seoul Man"

* * *

It had been a long, tiring day that started with a possible relationship disaster for Deeks and Kensi, but it ended on a high. They'd left their team at the boatshed and headed for home once food had been eaten, drinks downed and laughter rang. On the drive home Kensi had cradled her father's framed medals in her arms, almost as if they were a baby. There were times when Deeks truly surprised her. And after all these years, most would think that couldn't possibly still but true. But then he'd go and do something so utterly sweet and generous like framing her father's medals and prove that no matter how well you know someone, their kindness and love can still surprise even the most cynical of people.

They walked into the house hand in hand and Deeks led Kensi straight to their living room. There were built in shelves and cabinetry that flanked the fireplace, and two of the shelves to the left were dedicated to Donald Blye. Medals, photographs and the biggest of all was the framed flag from his coffin.

"Where's it going to live, baby?" Deeks asked as they stopped in front of the shelves. Kensi's eyes scanned the contents and one particular photo caught her eye. It was of the two of them, most on the shelves were, but she remembered that day as if it was yesterday. They were laughing in the picture, clearly happy, and they were. They really were. They'd spent the whole day at his favourite shooting range. They lied side-by-side in the long grass, her father showing Kensi with patience and love how to work the scope for longer distances. She'd made a shot far longer than anything she'd ever hit before and to this day Kensi could still recall the pride in his eyes as he smiled down at her. She reached up to shift things around slightly so that the framed medals in her hand could be placed beside that photo that captured a mere second of a perfect day.

Deeks's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest as his chin fell to rest on her shoulder. She let a lone tear slip from eye as she gazed on the two shelves that captured mere moments in the life of the man she has loved her whole life. The man she's modelled all else upon. Most fell short. Actually, all but one had come up lacking. The one who made the grade was currently holding her tightly but gently as his lips caressed her neck with the sole intention of providing love, comfort and support. Instead of feeling sadness in this moment, as one and even herself would have expected, Kensi found herself feeling light, loved and happy. And she knew it had everything to do with Marty Deeks.

Swiping at the tear on her face, Kensi smiled and turned in Deeks's arms. She wrapped her own around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair before leaning in for a slow, deep kiss. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips before taking them in a deeper kiss, a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

Just a little short one this time. A little moment in the Deeks/Blye household. Hope you all like it. Please review. I love hearing from you. Thanks.


	15. Peep Show

7x21 "Head of the Snake"

* * *

Deeks was almost asleep, being lulled by his girlfriend's gentle touch as she ran her fingers up and down his naked chest. The warmth of her body pressed into his side was comforting like nothing else had ever been. Unless it was shaking, like it suddenly started to do now. A moment later she snorted and although he usually found that sound adorable, he didn't at one in the morning when they had to work the next day. Kensi was clearly trying to hold her laughter back but Deeks knew she would lose the fight and soon would be in full blown hysterics.

"Kens!" Deeks groaned. "What's so funny?"

"Do you think you'll sleep walk again tonight?" She managed to speak between snorts and giggles.

"You're laughing at that? Sleep walking is a sign of stress Kensi." He tried to sound affronted but was too tired to put in the effort.

"No. I was just thinking about the video."

"The video of you stealing my leftovers?"

"The video of us both stealing your leftovers."

"And that made you laugh?" Deeks asked confused. Earlier she'd been scrambling to make excuses and talk her way out of it, not laughing. This was a bizarre shift.

"Well... I was just thinking, maybe you should start sleeping in your boxer shorts." Kensi burst out laughing and rolled onto her back. Her hands slapped at the bed as she laughed harder and harder.

"What?" Deeks asked sitting up to look down at his crazy girlfriend.

"You were naked in the video, babe! If you keep sleepwalking naked, we're going to have to start charging the neighbours. The peep show ain't free."

Deeks eyes widened as he thought back to the grainy, black and white video and realised he had in fact been naked. He usually was at night. It was only the nights after long cases, when they fell into bed exhausted, that he wore any clothing to bed. He quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed for his earlier discarded boxer shorts. Kensi only laughed harder as she watched her boyfriend quickly pull on his boxer shorts.

"You think that's so funny, huh?"

"I do." Kensi choked out, nodding her head. Deeks smirked as he watched her gasp for breath in her hysterics. She looked up at him, her laughter fading, when she realised he was just standing there, staring at her.

"What?" She drawled slowly. The next thing she knew Deeks was flying through the air, his body landing directly on top her and forcing her to let out a girly squeal of laughter that she didn't think she'd ever done before. His lips immediately attached to her neck and soon laughter was replaced with moans. "Well, Kensi thought "I guess we aren't done for the night." She smirked at her own thought as she pushed his boxer shorts down.

* * *

Another short fic. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review, I love hearing from you all.

Thanks. Xoxo


	16. Scientific Analysis

7x22 "Granger, O"

* * *

"Hey baby, check out this place I..." Deeks trailed off as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his ladybird, to find her standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner. She stood in her panties and a tank clearly checking out her derrière. He smiled as he watched her twist around trying to get a good look. "Ah, what ya doin?" He drawled with a smile. The iPad in his hands was completely forgotten as he dragged his eyes up and down the length of her scantily clad body.

Kensi sighed dramatically before turning towards her boyfriend with slumped shoulders. She recognised his leer, and inwardly smiled, but outwardly didn't acknowledge his appreciation for her form.

"Do I need an ass implant?" She asked with a small but serious voice. When they'd gotten home after dinner she'd gone up to their room for a shower and when she came out she glimpsed her reflection and the bitchy comment from the North Korean spy's girlfriend came back to her. Normally she wouldn't let things like that bother her, but her body had changed a little lately, probably due to her new workout, but changed nonetheless and she couldn't shake the comment.

"What?" Deeks asked with a laugh assuming this had to be a joke until he saw the look on his lady love's face. He threw the iPad on to the bed and walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he tilted his head to look her in the eye. "Did that woman get in your head?"

Kensi shrugged and Deeks leaned in to brush his lips over hers in a gentle kiss.

"Well, let's look at this scientifically." Deeks said seriously and Kensi couldn't keep the smile off her face no matter how hard she tried. His hands started inching down her waist slowly, until he cupped her rear end in both hands. He squeezed gently and Kensi laughed lightly. "Firm but soft." His tone was so serious and formal it was ridiculously comical and Kensi was trying so hard to hold in her laughter to hear what he said next. "Enough for a good handful but not too much to spill over."

Kensi raised a hand to cover her eyes as her body shook with restrained laughter. Deeks's hands still kneaded her rear as he gave his scientific evaluation. "Delightfully muscular, but not too much to be masculine. Definitely still feminine. It is my expert opinion that your delicious derrière is perfect, my love." Deeks smiled softly at her before giving her one last squeeze and trailing his hands back up to slip under her tank and rest at the small of her back.

"Thank you, baby." Kensi laughed leaning in to kiss him gently.

"She was just jealous, Kens."

Kensi nodded with a smile. Her moment of self consciousness successfully relieved by her sweet but goofy boyfriend. A quick glance behind them and she spotted the discarded iPad on the bed.

"What did you want to ask me when you came in?"

"Oh!" Deeks pulled away, taking her hand and leading her to sit on the end of the bed. He picked up the iPad and swiped the screen. Immediately the image of a beautiful crop of rocks on a rainbow lit beach at sunset filled the screen. "This is natural bridges beach in Santa Cruz. What do you think of it?"

"For what? To get married there?"

"Yeah. It's secluded but not too secluded. The sunsets look amazing and that rock cropping in the water is really beautiful."

Kensi took the iPad out of his hands and looked at the image. It was beautiful. Magical even. Deeks hadn't officially proposed yet, but it didn't matter. They both knew he would, and they both knew her answer. Talking about their future wedding before they were engaged might seem strange to some, but it felt just right to Kensi. She tore her eyes from the beautiful image to look at her boyfriend. He looked so happy, so excited, that even if she didn't like the beach she probably would have said it was perfect anyway. But it was perfect. She could already see them standing in the sand with the rock arch behind them. She'd be dressed in a long white dress, Deeks would be in a white button down shirt and grey pants. It would be perfect, just like he said.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"Really?" Deeks voice was so full of childlike hope that Kensi wanted to laugh, but it made her just as happy that they were here sitting in their bedroom, talking about their wedding. This future that she'd always wanted but didn't dare hope for was happening. She was living it, with the love of her life.

"Absolutely. But you know, I think we'd need to see it first. Stand there. At different times of the day too. Just to make sure it's right." She smiled, her mind already planning a romantic trip down there next weekend.

"I agree. Definitely need to experience it fully to know for sure. Maybe next weekend we should take a drive down there. Stay Saturday night too, so we can really experience the area?" Deeks smiled as he slipped his arms around her and tugged her into his lap. He brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"Definitely!" Kensi smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back though, another place popped into her mind. "You know, there's another place we should check out sometime too. Just to be objective."

"Of course. We need to be thorough and look at lots of places. Where were you thinking?"

"It's in Northern Cali. My father took me there for a break when he had some leave. It was really beautiful. A little coastal town." Kensi smiled at the memory. She actually hadn't thought about it in years, but it just suddenly popped into her head.

Deeks brushed her hair off her face as he smiled at her. "Sounds amazing. I think we should go to Santa Cruz next weekend, and Northern Cali the weekend after. What's the town called?"

Kensi nodded and smiled, she leaned in for a kiss and whispered against his lips. "Little River."

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate your kind words and love hearing from you all. So please keep reviewing.

Little River is a real place in Northern California. Look it up, it's beautiful. And I couldn't resist adding it in. ;-)

The beach in Santa Cruz is also a real place. Beautiful too.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review. Until next time, xoxo


End file.
